Slender The Eight Pages Retold
by woodmr13
Summary: My version of Slender The Eight Pages, hope you enjoy! I do not own Parsec Productions, Blue Isle Studios, Slender The Eight Pages, or Slenderman, I do however, own a copy of the game.
1. Prologue

It all started the day my friend Will went up to the Upper Peninsula to visit his friend. His friend CR had invited him up to his house for the hunting season and they had asked me to come too but I was busy so I couldn't come. I had stayed home and Will had gone up to CR's house to hunt with him. When they got up to CR's house they unloaded their things and spent the rest of the day goofing off. Sometime around 10:00 Will heard a weird noise coming from the woods. He decided that he wasn't going to wake up CR so he got out of his bed, got dressed, put on his jacket, grabbed his flashlight and video camera and headed to the woods. He walked for about an Hour till he found a very tall chain-link fence that stretched as far as the eye could see to the left and the right. There was an open gate so he went through it and it slammed shut behind him and no matter how hard he tried to open it, it wouldn't open. When he tried to climb the fence he was shocked and he realized that it was an electric fence. He turned around and saw that the gravel path led deeper into the forest and branched into two different directions so he turned on his flashlight, turned on the video camera, started recording, and started walking.


	2. Pages 1 and 2

He walked down the gravel path, flashlight in one hand, and video camera in the other. The crickets were chirping and the woods were foggy. After a few minutes of walking he saw that the path split into two different directions. He decided to go down the path that lead to the right so he kept on walking. After a few more minutes of walking he came across a large, rusty, red silo somewhat hidden by the trees. Upon inspection of the silo, Will found a sheet of old, yellowed, lined paper stuck to the side of the silo. There was writing on it that read; DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU, it had a stick figure drawn on the right side of it as well. He had no idea why the paper was there but for whatever reason he decided to take it. He took it off of the silo and stuck it in his coat pocket. Then he noticed that some words had appeared at the bottom of the screen on his video camera. They read; 1 of 8 Pages Collected. Will realized that he needed to collect 7 more pages to make the gate open so he could escape so he set off to find the pages and the words at the bottom of the screen disappeared. That's when he started hearing things. BOooom BOooom BOooom, the noise kept repeating and the fog thickened a little bit. Will looked around but couldn't see anything so he kept walking along the path. soon enough he came across three rather large boulders and he searched them and found another page that read; ALWAYS WATCHES (Insert circle with x eyes here) NO EYES. He collected the page and the booming became more rapid but he kept walking and found that the path split again but this time one path kept going straight and the other one went left. He chose the left path and walked down it.


	3. Pages 3 and 4

Will kept on walking down the path he had chose and noticed that the fog had become thicker. The booming was louder and the crickets had ceased chirping. Something was coming. He walked faster. Eventually he came upon a huge clearing where the ground was gravel and a bunch of rusted tankers were setting. Will searched the tankers and after looking at every last part of them he found nothing. Then he saw a large building in the clearing and walked towards it, it kind of resembled bathrooms. The building was concrete with a tile floor and a marble ceiling on the inside and on the outside the roof was dark green. He walked into it and saw that there were three paths in it that he could take. Straight, left, and right. He chose the right path and saw that it branched into two different directions. All he discovered in the right path was an overturned chair in the hallway and two empty rooms. The left path contained one empty room and a room with a chair that had a page on it. It read; LEAVE ME ALONE (Insert tree drawing here). He collected it and the booming stopped and was replaced by a more disturbing noise. It sounded similar to a lawnmower, but creepy. The noise kept repeating and he walked back into the main hall and chose the path that led away from the tankers. Big mistake. Upon exiting the bathroom he saw a menacing figure standing about 50 yards away from him. It was at least 10 feet tall and very skinny. It was wearing a black suit and had a white shirt underneath the suit that was barely visible and it was also wearing a red tie. The rest of its clothing was black too. Its skin was deathly pale and its face, the face was the most terrifying part about it. It didn't have any facial features at all, no hair, no eyes, no nose, no mouth, no ears, nothing, just a blank, deathly pale face. Will was frozen with fear, unable to do anything but stare at it in horror and the camera was getting jacked up too. The video and audio was getting distorted and the screen was getting filled with static. That's when the creature attacked. Four black tentacles erupted from its back and snaked towards Will, that's when he came to his senses. He ran back towards the tankers as fast as he could and back to the path he had originally been on. He kept on running until he came across a brick crosswall and hid behind one of its sections and turned his flashlight off. He saw the creature walk past him and off into the woods and looked up and saw a page above him. It had a bunch of drawings of trees and another stick figure which Will know knew was the creature. That's when he realized what was happening. He was being chased by an urban legend, The Slenderman. After a few minutes of sitting he stood up, collected the page, turned the flashlight back on, and kept moving, more determined than ever to escape.


	4. Pages 5 and 6

Will went down the path as silently as he could, the noise wasn't stopping anytime soon and the fog continued to thicken. He was well aware of the fact that Slenderman was still stalking him and he didn't want to be caught. He found himself constantly looking behind his back and every time he would see nothing. He was becoming more and more paranoid every second. He kept walking down the path and came across another clearing to the left with a bunch of stumps in it. The stumps were about half as tall as a normal tree and they were standing upright, they didn't have any twigs sticking off of them or anything, they all looked exactly the same though. He searched the stumps for pages and found a page stuck to the side of one. It read; HELP ME. He collected it and went back to the main path and kept on walking. That was five pages, only three more and he would be free. The noises stopped once more and were replaced by something less disturbing. It sounded like wind blowing furiously. He turned around and saw Slenderman standing about 10 feet away. Will panicked and ran down the path as fast as he could and came upon a large concrete tunnel. He went inside it and shined the flashlight on the walls, looking for a page. That's when he noticed that the flashlight's beam was dimming, he needed to hurry or he would be unable to see while being chased by an urban legend. He found another page stuck to the inside of the tunnel that read; CAN'T RUN. He collected it, that was six. He kept walking down the tunnel, that's when it got bad. Slenderman appeared in front of him, making a noise like thunder and terrifying Will. Then Will felt sick, he fell over, coughing and hacking, spitting up blood and struggling to breathe. Slenderman stood over him, watching. He could barely see, his vision was overcome with static and flashes of colors as well as the camera, which he had dropped and was still recording. The flashlight had rolled across the ground and come to a rest by the camera. Slenderman closed in on him, Will knew that it was over, he would never see anyone again. The camera was making scream-like noises and being heavily distorted. Will couldn't see, it was over. He fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Pages 7 and 8

Will awoke laying where he had fallen. Slenderman was nowhere to be found and his camera was still recording. He was very weak, barely able to stand. After a couple minutes of rest he checked to make sure he still had the pages. luckily he did. His flashlight had been turned off somehow but the camera was very low on battery. He had to hurry. He stood up, grabbed his things, and moved on. He exited the tunnel and vomited in the grass. After a couple of minutes he got up again, turned his flashlight on, and started walking. When he found out that the paths split again he took the right one because he could see that the left path lead back to the tankers and the bathrooms. He came across a gasoline truck, it was pretty obvious that it was empty though. The "cab" of the gasoline truck was blue and the tanker on the back of it was iron and very rusted. He checked all over the gas truck and found nothing so he kept walking down the path and found another area where the path split. Once again he took the right path because the left one lead back to the tankers and the bathrooms. He walked down the path and found a red 1995 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck. There was a square structure behind the truck. It looked kind of like a house but the doors and the window was boarded up. He searched the house and didn't find anything and then searched the truck and found a page stuck to the tailgate. It read; NONONONONONO(Insert Slenderman Drawing Here)NONONONONONO. He collected it and the fog became really thick and the sound of wind stopped and was replaced by a new sound. I don't even know how to describe it other than it sounded like some kind of audio distortion. Will realized that he had seven pages and only needed one more page to escape. He turned around and Slenderman was right behind him. Will ran down the path as fast as he could, a furious Slenderman teleporting rapidly to keep up with him. Then Will saw the final location, a huge frickin tree with no leaves and huge branches that branched towards the sky. Then he saw it, the last page. He ran as fast as he could and reached the page, it read; FOLLOWS. The page also had a drawing of Slenderman standing next to a tree on the left side of it. Will grabbed the page at the last second and all noises ceased, everything was calm once more. The bottom of the screen on his camera read; 8 of 8 Pages Collected. The words were there for about three seconds, then they vanished. Slenderman was gone, the fog was gone, and the woods were alive with the chirping of crickets once more. Will didn't want to take any chances so he ran back to the gate and found it open. He exited the deathtrap and slammed the gate shut behind him. Then he saw that the sun was rising, he shut his flashlight off and walked back the way he had come. He thought he was safe, but then something unexpected happened. He felt something grab him and he turned around and saw Slenderman standing over him. Will passed out almost instantly. The camera went completely static and a picture of Slenderman's "face" and upper body appeared on the screen and the background was black. There were words at the bottom of the screen that read; I Have Plans For You, Will.


	6. Genesis

CR woke up sometime around 11:00a.m. He got dressed and made himself some breakfast. About 15 minutes went by before CR realized that Will was gone. He went outside to look for him and found him knocked out in front of his house, he was in very bad shape. CR tried waking him up but it didn't work. Then he noticed that there were a bunch of strange drawings by Will, eight to be exact. Then CR saw that he also had a broken flashlight and a broken camera with him. Luckily the tape was still intact and CR took the tape and put it in his pocket. Then he called 911 and had them take Will to the nearest hospital and told them to tell him when he woke up. CR grabbed everything else and threw the camera and the flashlight away and grabbed the eight pages. He looked through them and his pace went pale. He instantly went and started a fire in the fire pit and burned the pages. He knew what they were from, he had met the Slenderman many years ago, no one knew but him and the workers at the mental hospital, except that the workers didn't believe his stories about Slenderman because CR hadn't had any proof because he had burned the evidence and destroyed any evidence that couldn't be burned and shortly after he was found and was brought to the mental hospital. That was a long time ago though, and he had been deemed stable about two years ago, before we had known him. He had told us the story and we hadn't believed him and eventually he got frustrated and quit telling people. Everything had gone great since then, but now it was starting all over again. He watched the tape and after finishing watching it he destroyed it and burned the pieces. Will eventually woke up and was healed after a while and became very angry when CR told him about destroying the tape and the pages. Will was eventually taken to the mental hospital. CR has been seeing things at night since then, and as for me. I had managed to remain oblivious to the danger that plagued us. I would have my own encounter with the creature later on that would change our lives forever.


End file.
